


Happy Birthday [One-Shot]

by Vyzia



Series: Sexcapades with Loki (Drabbles) [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Beta Wanted, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyzia/pseuds/Vyzia
Summary: When you feel a physical attraction to your foster brother and he gifts you with the best birthday present ever.This series contains works that are unrelated to one another. You may read them separately.





	Happy Birthday [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Who says smut has to be incredibly hot? It can be a little romantic as well.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd as mine is currently preoccupied and I hope I'm at least good enough to proofread my own writing.  
> If there are indeed spelling errors... pardon me. It's all done through Google Docs on my poorly furnished smartphone.

“Oh, shit,” Thor swears as he spills his goblet of mead all over your front. Your beautiful beige dress is ruined, the agitated wine spreading all over the soft fabric. He apologizes repeatedly but you wave your hands to assure him everything is alright.

 

“It's fine, I'm exhausted as well. I will retire for the night.” You say, putting on your best smile as you bow to the prince, retreating from the crowd of merry men and women. He tries to get you to stay, but you shake your head. The stained material clings onto your chest and you cannot wait to take a bath and get rid of this stickiness. You try patting it dry like it actually helps as you make your way out of the hall, when your head bumps into something hard and you look up.

 

Your heart comes into your mouth as the God of Mischief towers over you, his head inclined downwards so he can meet your eyes. You curse internally and takes a few steps backwards, but his hand on your back stops you.

 

“Darling, are you afraid of me?”

 

Afraid? Anyone would be afraid if they were this close to Loki, but the fear he makes you feel is different. You fear his touch, his scent and his deep, sultry voice, but most of all, you fear losing that last bit of control you have over yourself and your libido. Loki makes you gushing wet with every glance and being in such close proximity to him now is putting you on edge.

 

At some point in your life you did wonder if Loki had placed a spell on you, one that made you ache for him so hard. He's known to be a womanizer and from all the tales you've heard from servants and maids, Loki is also a rough lover. But, that only turns you on more and you keep telling yourself it is bad. You are a lady, not some mere kitchen maid, and this is not the conduct a reputable lady should have. Besides… he is your foster brother.

 

You mutter your apologies and struggle out of his loose embrace, but Loki catches your arm and spins you around to face him. His eyes flicker a cool green and you gasp, nearly falling back but he holds you in place with his strong grip.

 

He inches closer to you and you find yourself backing up against the wall in no time. You are trapped by his arms on your sides and there is nowhere to run. His scent is overwhelming, spicy citrus filling your nostrils and you nearly climax in your spot.

 

“Why do you run if you want me so bad?” he asks, but you cannot respond. Your voice is gone, stuck in the lump in your throat. Your body is shaking with need, your hands aching to touch him. You squeeze your legs together and you feel moist around your thighs. This is not good.

 

Loki captures your lips in a swift move and your body stiffens as if he has froze you over with his magic. If you weren't dripping earlier, you sure are now. This is the effect Loki has on you. He parts your legs with a knee and grinds his kneecap against your hot center. You let out a surprised yelp, hands still by your sides as he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, seeking out yours as he snakes his hands up your sensitive body.

 

“No!” you breath out with a long moan as Loki breaks the kiss, attacking your jawline and neck with his mouth. His groans resonate deeply from his chest as he presses himself against you, crushing his raging erection right into your center. He lays more wet kisses on your collarbone and your shoulder, pulling your sleeve down so he can have access to more of your skin. If his hard cock isn't indication of how much he wanted you, you don't know what is.

 

“No?” Loki questions, hiking your dress above your thighs and wrapping your leg around his hips. He pushes your intimate underthings out of the way and his fingers connect with the swollen nub peeking out of your soaking sex. You don't answer and he takes it as consent to delve deeper into your needy core, sticking two of his long digits into you.

 

You cover your mouth with your hands, eyes widen as he starts to finger-fuck the life out of you, all while keeping his mouth on your nape. The sensations he creates in your cunt and your neck combined is causing your legs to turn jelly and before you know it, your hands are on his shoulders, your hips rocking to his thrusts. It feels so good and you lose yourself. He will have you and he will ruin you for other men all in one night.

 

A part of you wonders exactly when he’ll become the rough lover the maids mentioned and you clench onto him in anticipation. He raises a brow, looking up at your flushed face, knowing that a dirty thought just shot through your mind. His fingers curl up inside you and they hit the craziest spot ever, one you've never been able to find while exploring your own body and you cry out into the silent night.

 

Loki frowns and removes his fingers from you, leaving you the whimpering mess you are. You stare up to him in confusion and tears nearly escape you as you were so damned close. Did you do something wrong? You don't know. But, with a flick of his wrist, hazy green light envelopes the both of you and you shut your eyes tight and stop breathing.

 

“I’d love for the whole of Asgard to hear you scream my name...” Loki starts and you open your eyes, finding yourself no longer in the hallway, but in a room. His room. The green covers on the bed is a dead giveaway. “...but you are mine-” he says with conviction, “-and I’d prefer when I'm the only one who gets to unwrap my gift.”

 

You are sold when he calls you his, like a possession, a plaything, a sex toy; The things he can and will do to you. You have fallen.

 

“Speak to me, darling, let me hear your voice again,” he says and you might have mistaken because you hear pleading in his tone. He takes you by the arm and throws you on the bed, your back crashing onto the fluffy mattress as you squeak. He looks pleased with you even though your hair has fallen loose and strands stick onto your sweaty face.

 

“It's my birthday as well,” you argue with him, albeit playfully and he laughs at your poor display of courage. At some point you did forget that the celebration earlier is for you as much as it is for your brother, but you are reminded of it when he calls you his gift.

 

“Yes, it is, darling.”

 

Loki carefully pries away each thread of hair as if he's afraid to hurt you. The light in his room illuminates only a small portion of his face and it's the first time you've looked at him this closely. His expression is strained, his brows furrowed and his lips are pressed into a straight line. You try to comprehend exactly what caused him to look like this and you still don't understand. You are not sure where you found the courage to reach up and stroke his cheek. By the time you realize you are doing it, his hand has come up to palm yours. He seems to know what you're thinking and Loki speaks in a low voice.

 

“I have been restraining myself… I'm ordered not to touch you until you turn eighteen.”

 

You breathe heavily, chest heaving up and down as Loki grinds his clothed bulge against your bare sex, your dress hitched up above your belly button.

 

“But you… you have not made it easy for me,” Loki continues and he tugs one of your legs up, nearly shoving himself into you if he weren't still wearing his pants. The God of Mischief, now reduced to moans and sighs, kisses his way up to your ear. “You grew up so fast, turning from a snotty little child to a beautiful girl whose body I cannot refuse.”

 

“Loki,” you call to him huskily and he grins in delight. You have not called him by his name in years, turning to ‘brother' like Thor usually says. You know it’s easier to treat him like a brother if you actually referred him to as one. But, as you've realized several times tonight, you have fallen for Loki and you cannot deny yourself anymore. “Fuck me, please.”

 

He doesn't need to be told twice, but you can tell he isn’t a small man by the gigantic dent on his pants and you panic a little. He reaches behind you, unlacing your bodice and peels the uncomfortable piece of clothing you hate so much off your chest. You thought you could breathe better, but in fact you cannot, because his mouth is back on yours, his tongue forcing its way into your wet cavern.

 

You finally gather the courage to wrap your arms around him, the kiss drowning your whimpers as Loki kneads your breast through your thin, silk dress. Your nipples stiffen almost immediately under his caress, the hairs on the back of your neck standing so deliciously. You've dreamt about this nearly every night ever since you understood the concept of lovemaking and it always leaves you hot and bothered in the morning.

 

“I hope you're still a maiden,” he says after breaking the kiss and you quickly nod. “Good. I wanted to be the first one to touch this treacherous body,” Loki pauses and kisses his way down your cleavage, hitching your dress up and holding the hem above your belly button. He reaches your most intimate area, a low hum of approval deep in his throat. “And the first to taste this untouched haven.”

 

“Loki!” you cry out upon feeling his hot mouth on your clit, then slapping your hands over your mouth again, embarrassed at your own voice. He frowns and takes your hands, interlocking them with his.

 

“I need to hear you. Don't hide from me.”

 

You cannot help it. You tried muffling your moans, but his tongue is so well trained. You hear him sucking, licking and slurping your pussy all at once. By tomorrow, the whole of Asgard will know how much pleasure he's brought you.

 

There is this aching deep in your core, like you need to reach in and rub it so it'll hurt less. You cannot do it by yourself. You need Loki.

 

He shoves two long, rough fingers into you and you spread your legs wide instinctively. You find yourself rocking your hips to the pace of his thrusts and the ache start to dull. You say his name over and over again, begging him to let you finish. His tongue latches onto your clit once more and you arch your back at the pleasure, eyeballs rolling back. It feels so fucking good.

 

Your fingers find their way into his hair and you tug him closer to your core, rubbing your pussy into his face. He lets you ride his face like you own it, all your love juices smearing over his chin and lips. He thrusts hard and fast into you, fingers curled up inside and you feel yourself nearing your climax with every move he takes.

 

“Darling,” he whispers. “Not yet. I want to feel you cum around my cock.”

 

He’s gotten his cock out of his pants with one free hand while the other remains in your pussy and your eyes enlarge in a mix of horror and arousal.

 

“It will fit, and your pussy will stretch so deliciously around me.”

 

You moan when he lines his thick, hard cock against your slit, lubricating himself with the fluids you produced. He pushes the head in gently, afraid to hurt you, and he doesn't, not yet. He groans as your warmth hugs his shaft.

 

“This will hurt, darling,” Loki promises, pressing a kiss onto your forehead before taking your lips once more. You feel him near your hymen and your heart races. It has felt so good thus far and even though you really want him, the fear of pain still hits you. In one swift move, Loki throws his hips forward and his cock tears through your membrane. You dig your nails into his back, raking it down his skin, and wait for the pain to end.

 

He apologizes over and over again, kissing all over your face, neck and shoulders. It's so sweet of him. You don't understand why anyone would say he's rough. Loki is everything but. His touch is gentle but firm, his kisses are passionate and desperate, and his concern for you is never ending. Why?

 

Loki tilts your head up with two fingers on your chin and makes you look at him. When the pain finally goes away, you realize he has filled you so deeply and fully; his cock twitching and pulsating just by entering you. You clasp your ankles behind his back and for the first time, initiating the kiss. He responds to the happy surprise and rocks his hips forward once.

 

His cock is so thick and fat that it bumps into your cervix at a slight move. You have never felt such pleasure during your own exploration and it scared you how much you like it. What if you cannot live without his cock inside you anymore?

 

“Happy birthday, love,” Loki whispers against your lips and starts thrusting into you, your dual moans cutting into the tranquil night. His hands are kneading every part of your flesh and yours are leaving scratches and wounds on his back, ones that he doesn't seem to mind.

 

His shaft also has this curve to it that lists to the right and it just so happens to fit with you so well. He hits your g-spot without much difficulty and you find yourself nearing that first orgasm you missed. You hear his moans in your left ear and can tell he's enjoying this as much as you are.

 

He keeps that maddening slow pace for a bit until you tighten around his cock, then increasing his speed until it feels like he's going to fuck you through the mattress. The bed squeaks every time he pushes his hips forward and your only respond is to moan in time with it.

 

Your breathing becomes erratic, frantic even, when you know in a matter of seconds your climax will take over your body, wash over you like a strong tidal wave sweeping a tiny twig. It comes onto you so strong and you cry his name for the millionth time that night.

 

Your inner walls quiver and flutter as he helps you ride through your orgasm, a look of pain flashing across his face again. He's only gentle because it's you.

 

“Come for me, Loki,” you find yourself saying and Loki gasps before exploding into you, streams of hot cum shooting deep into you. He buries his face between your breasts, mumbling a string of curse words while he empties into your cunt. His cock pulsates in you and Loki doesn't stop until your tight quim has milked him dry.

 

Then he looks at you with that toothy grin that you adore so much and he bursts into laughing fits. You giggle as well, finally feeling at ease around your foster brother as the sexual tension lifts.

 

“Happy birthday, Loki,” you tell him.

 

“It most definitely is.”

 

He turns to look at the celestial dial by his window and you see the signature God of Mischief grin.

 

“But the night is still young.”

 

It sure is.

**Author's Note:**

> So there actually is a little plot! You are Thor's biological sister and Loki's foster one.  
> Now you understand the Pseudo-incest tag.  
> Do throw me some prompts if you'd like me to write more.  
> I accept any Loki/Reader scenarios for this series (as long as I'm comfortable with them). Unfortunately, I don't do BDSM or Dom/sub relationships.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
